


my apologies

by blurriness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, hallways, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurriness/pseuds/blurriness
Summary: minghao struggles to unlock his apartment door. junhui thinks this is the most endearing sight he's ever seen.





	my apologies

junhui bounces on his toes as he watches minghao fumble with his keys and the lock. it’s very adorable, the way he keeps frustratedly trying to jam it in, with a determined look on his face, his tongue ever-so-slightly peeking out of the corner of his mouth. 

“i’m sorry,” junhui thinks he hears minghao mumble. 

they’ve been standing out in the hallway of minghao’s apartment floor for an almost-awkwardly-long-but-not-quite period of time. the heated and intense air they had built up earlier at the club has faded, as has junhui’s rush of alcohol-powered franticness. he’s more sober, more subdued. he lets himself fully appreciate the beauty of the sight in front of him. he notices the way minghao’s hair endearingly looks an off yellow colour under the harsh hallway light, compared to the dark blonde it initially appeared under the club’s flashing lights. 

minghao jerks his head back again at junhui to bow his head and flash an apologetic smile. junhui is flooded with a rush of affection for the boy, and briefly considers scrapping trying to go inside and instead kissing minghao outside against the locked door. maybe he hasn't sobered up as much as he thought. 

junhui steps forward, holding out a hand tentatively. minghao flushes pink and glues his eyes to the floor before complying to junhui’s unspoken request, holding the set of keys out to junhui in defeat. 

“i’m sorry,” minghao says again, clearing his throat. 

junhui sneaks a glance at minghao’s reddened ears, before smoothly unlocking and swinging the door open, pulling him inside by the wrist. junhui watches with a small smirk as minghao stumbles into the doorway. immediately, junhui kicks the door shut behind him and moves quickly to pin him back against the door. 

“just- _stop apologizing_ ,” junhui says, before closing the space between them and kissing minghao with fervor.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm sorry. i'm hoping to get better at writing so i can write some good long angst (cos it's the reason i am alive). thanks for reading!! 
> 
> -
> 
> cry with me over svt on twt [ @superiorjae ](https://twitter.com/superiorjae)


End file.
